User blog:Dam1730/Which was your Favorite?
As someone fairly new to the Mass Effect series, I am curious to find out which game of the series is the fan favorite. As a PS3 owner I haven't finished ME1 (I'm working on it now on PC) and I am wondering what people think. I think the discussion is between ME2 and ME3. About 3 hours in to ME1, I feel that the game is good, but not as refined as the others and many improvements were made when making ME2. For me, it is pretty much a tie between 2 and 3 and here's why. Many people are going to give Mass Effect 3 a terrible score because of the ending, which is understandable. The ending was somewhat confusing, but after reading other people's blogs and thinking about it more I understand the ending better. Mass Effect 3 is criticized because of its ending, but is that the only thing people don't like about the game? For me there are many things that are equal between Mass Effect 2 and 3. But there were some things that put one over the other in a certain area. 1. There was one creature in each game that I hated: The Scion in Mass Effect 2 and the Banshee in Mass Effect 3. I probably hate the Banshee more because they seem harder to kill and I hate how they can do that fast moving thing. 2. The endings actually had the same effect on me, but we were expecting the truly epic ending in ME3 where we weren't in ME2. I think the endings are a tie when looking at it just on a single game basis, not as a whole series. 3. I think the character development in ME2 was much better. Maybe this was because there were many new characters introduced in ME 2 where there really weren't in ME3. I don't think the relationships were dealt with particularly well in ME3. 4. I think ME3 looks better graphically. I do think the female Shepard looks better in ME3. 5. There is more of a sense of urgency in ME3. Sometimes I felt too rushed in ME3, but in ME2 I didn't feel rushed at all, which is kind of a bad thing. 6. ME3 is overall a more difficult game. The adversaries Shepard faces are much more difficult than ME2. Things like Banshees and Brutes would annihilate a Collector any day. Then when you have to face 3 of each at once it gets to be crazy. 7. I think ME2 wins in the final battle area. I was expecting a shootout once I got on the Citadel but it was basically a cutscene after reaching the beam. The final fight in ME3 really didn't feel like it should have been final. ME2 made it clear that it was the "Suicide Mission" and you knew it was over. I was expecting the ending soon in ME3 after fighting through London, but not as soon as it was. 8. I like how melee works in ME3 much better. It was actually useful on husks that I didn't feel like shooting. Feel free to put more comparisons between the games of the series. These are some ones that I could come up with. I'm sure there's a lot more. I ask that fans of the series try to look past the "ending" and see the game as a whole. Weren't you enjoying the game up to that point (okay, maybe not when they have like 10 banshees chasing after you). Category:Blog posts Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect, Favorite Game of the Series, Comparisons